totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Beth
Beth (The Mysterious Wannabe) is one of the weirdest characters in Total Drama Roleplay. She was on the Screaming Gophers team in Season One, and will be on the Killer Directors team in Season Two. Beth tried to be quiet for the first few episodes she was in, but couldn't resist in greeting a few campers and have others "greet" her. Season one Beth was a happy camper who loved to be generous and make friends. Her first friend was originally Lewshana & Cody . When on the first episode they had a long talk after the teams were announced. The next episode Beth wondered where Courtney was going and asked Lindsay if she knew. Then Lindsay quickly changed the topic to her hair. Beth got annoyed and left the cabin. At the aquarium part of camp (the dock) Beth asked Izzy and Courtney (alliance members) who they should vote off if they lost. Courtney thought either Noah or Ezekiel should go. Izzy disagreed and thought Justin should go. Beth then stated that nobody should go and we should vote Chris off. The other girls agreed but said that her plan would never work. In [[Awesome|''"Down in the Chumps"]] Beth stopped a fight between Duncan and Harold from raging on. She talked to both of them and in the confessionals Beth had a bucket over her head, a banana pil in her shoes, and glob on her shirt. She said that Harold and Duncan did that to her but Harold forgave her and Duncan said whatever. The next episode Beth had a frowny face when Courtney swore to get Izzy out for wanting to vote her off. At the elimination Beth felt bad for Izzy and decided with Izzy to boot Courtney off. In the next two episodes Beth was pretty quiet. In [[Guitar|"Guitar Losers"]] Beth agreed when everyone thought Trent had this challenge in the bag. Justin complemented Beth on how good she did (even though she didn't do that good). Beth felt sad for Trent when his secret was blown and when she found out Trent was out, she was sad. In "Are you smarter than a Jock?" Beth asked a couple of questions that Owen answered and Tyler got mad. Tyler than was asked by Beth what country are they in and Tyler blurted out America. Even Beth frowned and simpily just turned and walked away. Heather was really mad. Harold's alliance then agreed to boot Tyler. The next episode Beth thought Bridgette was right when Noah was being too hard on Owen. Also Beth tells Heather, Eva, Lindsay, Justin, and Bridgette that she was the best teacher ever. Then Eva smiled and asked Beth many questiones while Lindsay smiled too but Heather quickly got mad. In "Camp Dock" Beth got scared of being in a tent alone and convinces Duncan to be in the tent with her. at first, Duncan thought Beth was lame and quickly decided to leave. Then after Beth explained the concept of outragious intercom magizines, he was really interested and Beth counted him as another official friend. Although Beth voted Gwen off, she did wonder in the confessionals why she listened to Heather. The next episode Duncan might've found out that Beth voted Gwen off because a few times Beth tried to talk to him and he completely ignored her. He also didn't talk to her after that (so far). When Beth went to find an item with her partner she was curious with what Heather & Lindsay were doing and tried to find out. Ezekiel wondered what she was doing and Beth just walked away like he was crazy. Beth never found out Lewshana was out until after Harold got out. She was sad when Lewshana was out and wished her farewell by telling Harold to tell her after she kissed him. Duncan after seeing her kiss him then asked her if they were going out and Beth annoyingly said maybe. In the confessionals Beth said that she was relieved to have Duncan talk to her because she stated that in the camping out episode she never had more fun with a guy (except Harold, who wasn't even on her team). The next episode Beth doesn't say much and is out quickly but does run in fear with everyone else when the bear attack. She was motionless when Justin was voted off. In ''"Extreme Laser Tag" ''she was excited about the challenge and listened to Izzy's commands but she lost when DJ got her out. She was so happy to see Heather out that she screamed. When Beth was eliminated everyone wished her farewell. In "The very last episode Srysly?''" she was happy to see DJ win and she was happy to go to season two. Season two In "The Beast Within" Beth arrives on the island only for her to fall over Justin. She then is put on the Grips and doesn't talk much in the episode but does win for her team. She then wishes Duncan, Owen, Noah, Gwen, DJ, and Lindsay good luck at the elimination. In "Fartagus" Beth was talking with Lindsay for most the episode and did good in the challenge until she got tricked. She still refuses to talk to Cody. In "Back to the Beachyard" Beth tells the Grips that Owen was out and they all start to cry. Beth and Lindsay got into a fight but healed it. Beth and Bridgette then work on an alliance and plan to put Izzy and Cody in it. In the second part of the challenge, Beth was partly responsible fore giving her team the win and during the dance contest, Beth was a back-up singer. In "Reverse Act" Beth and the others angerily agree to let Izzy and Justin act. Beth cheers on for her teammates. She seems more sad then mad at Duncan when he annoyedly outcasts Lindsay. She then tells Lindsay and Duncan they did a great job when they made up and Beth went with Lindsay to bed. The next episode "Wacky Wild West" Beth and Lindsay begged to go to the mall. But Chris refused. Beth during the jump challenge if Izzy wanted to jump before her, which she replies yes and does so. Beth though jumps with Ezekiel and Lindsay. But Beth accidentally pushes Ezekiel down first making them both worry for his safety. After they jump, they both land on Ezekiel. In the final part of the challenge, Beth ties Gwen up and explains that she learned how to tie real hard. She also ties Duncan and DJ after. "Aftermath: I, Geoff showed DJ and everyone else that Beth found out about the fight with Duncan and him. But she was happy to see them make-up. In "The one with the small Hatchet" Beth and Katie have their first real talk but is interrupted when Katie talks to Cody. Beth and the others makes plans as a group to get by the challenge. Justin then tells Beth that if they lose then they should vote either Cody or Ezekiel off. Beth only frowned. When Katie said she'd wuit the competition, Beth, Justin, Cody, Izzy, and Ezekiel frowned. The next episode in "Doctor Impersonator" Beth starts out by liking to study but soon falls asleep. In the morning Beth and the other campers notice a figure similar to Noah's however she doesn't comment about it. Beth is one of many campers to see Noah back but she states it in the confessionals. Beth and the others frowned when they lost the challenged and Beth was the only one to sulk. In "The Horror Project" Beth and Bridgette agree on making Justin the killer. Ezekiel then protests but loses. Beth then gets frightened when Justin sneaks up on her and threatens that she'll never see Lindsay again. Beth says in the confessionals that what Justin dod worked but it was cruel. Beth's team scared the Gaffers and won invincibility. The Grips saw the elimination, Beth, Cody, and Bridgette gasped when Gwen was out. Beth then wonders why Izzy got Gwen out but Izzy says that she had no choice. In "Disaster Master" Beth is dodging the golf balls with Bridgette, telling her to run. Beth is uneased when Courtney returns to the game and is placed on her team. In the flood part, Beth doesn't talk much but holds Ezekiel and Cody's hands before drowning. She is saved along with the other cast by Noah. In "Heavy Metal Drama" Beth tries to avoid Courtney but can't. She allies with Cody and his squad to take her down. Beth and her team try their best to win but fail. At the fake elimination, Cody is out and Beth starts to cry, until he really isn't out. Total Drama Extravaganza! She was chosen to compete on Total Drama Extravaganza!